Shorde Ariame
Shorde "Lotus" Ariame the Hedgehog is a fan character designed for the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. A legendary knight who first came from a storybook, he emerged and became something more. Physical Appearance Shorde doesn't dress like most other Hedgehogs. At first glance, he looks normal, but look closer and you'll notice a few things that are rather strange. He has a lightish purple hair that falls back into an unorganized mess of quills (Unlike Sonic and Shadow's neatly trimmed seven-quill "mohawks"). His irises are a light gray, so you have to look hard to even see them. Lastly, instead of a peach color, his skin is a rather pale gray—almost identical to his eyes—so a few have even labeled him as a vampire. Attire: Shorde wears only gloves and shoes, but, again, there are differences from your standard—he wears slim work gloves that improve his grip instead of defense, and he wears simple tennis shoes instead of Sonic's pointy running shoes (Upon being asked about this, he will reply "they hurt my feet," but it's mainly because he's not a speedster). He has a sheath on his back, but strangely, it is empty. Weapons/Abilities Shorde specializes in melee weapons, though he never carries one with him. Instead, he improvises by taking a weapon from his surroundings—or even making one of his surroundings. He has a superior knowledge about swords and melee weapons in general. Once Shorde has enough practice with a specific weapon, he can enter what is called a "Sword Lotus" mode—one of his quills falls in front of his face, and he becomes a lot faster and stronger as long as he continues to use that weapon. In addition, he also has a Super and Hyper form, though he has never used them as he's never had the chance. Personality Shorde's personality is somewhat of an enigma. He is rarely seen in public, and if it is, the time he spends is brief. He fights against evil like most, but he has no affiliation to the other "good guys"--in fact, he often either ignores them or hates them. Backstory Nobody really knows Shorde's history—and, quite frankly, nobody really wants to with how mean he can be. If, however, someone got him to crack somehow, they'd hear something like this. Shorde Ariame was born into the Ariame clan, some of the strongest warriors in the alternate realm shown in "Sonic and the Black Knight." Even amongst his clan, Shorde was a top-notch swordsman, and was about to sell out his talents as "Sir Ariame" for the Knights of the Round Table. Of course, then Sonic happened. Shorde could only watch as the blue figure traversed his lands, devastating the Knights, the King, and even Merlina. Though he wasn't too mad about Merlina being defeated (never did like her much anyway), Shorde was angry that his one dream had been taken away from him. So he discreetly followed Sonic back into his world—in his anger, forgetting his sword, Lotus—initially intending revenge. But Shorde was wise, and he had a very long time to think it over—and he saw this was not the best path. He saw that "The Blue One" came back to much more of the same, and he earned much praise from the others for defeating a strange, fat man that tried to take over the world using robots. So, since he wanted to be a Knight for the fame of it anyway, Shorde decides to make camp around Sonic's home. Now, whenever Dr. Eggman launches an attack, you can sometimes see Shorde fighting the hordes of robots to attempt to win the others' praise. Of course, he still has bitter feelings toward "The Blue One" and his friends, who strangely remind him of the Knights. Appearances MegaMobius (As one of many protagonists) Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Shorde was a character who was built solely because I wanted to design a Sonic character. Originally a poorly crafted recolor (Able to be found nowhere in the modern day) from days I do not speak of, he was revived and remixed for the announcement of MegaMobius. Loosely inspired by Shadow's gunslinging mechanics in his own game, Shorde was built as a melee fighter, now taking cues from Sonic and the Black Knight. Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters